1. Field
Embodiments relate to an X-ray detector, and more particularly, to an X-ray detector which can measure an X-ray radiation angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray detector is an apparatus which detects an amount of X-rays radiated to an object and transmitted through the object based on a difference in the energy intensity distribution of transmitted X-rays, thereby identifying the internal structure or state of the object.